1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of driving a pixel to an ON-state or OFF-state in each of sub-fields.
2. Related Art
In order to express grayscale in electro-optic devices having display elements such as liquid crystal elements or electroluminescence (EL) elements as pixels, the following technology has been proposed. That is, there has been proposed a technology of driving the pixel to either one of ON-state and OFF-state in each of sub-fields obtained by dividing a frame (a field) while varying the ratio of the time periods in which the pixel is driven to the ON-state and OFF-state, respectively, to thereby express the grayscale (see JP-A-2007-148417).
Incidentally, in the case of expressing an image to be displayed with three primary colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B), it is possible to provide an electro-optic device for each color, and combine the images of the respective colors obtained by the respective electro-optic devices to thereby obtain a color image. On this occasion, by adjusting the white balance of the image, the mixture ratio between the three colors of R, G, and B might become different from “1:1:1”.
For example, in the case in which the mixture ratio of the colors R, G, and B becomes equal to “1:0.6:0.5”, the electro-optic device for displaying a red image displays all of the grayscales the electro-optic device can display. In contrast, since the mixture ratio of green to red is “1:0.6”, the electro-optic device for displaying a green image uses the grayscale up to an intermediate level thereof if the voltage for the ON-drive is the same as in the electro-optic device for displaying the red image, and is therefore not allowed to display the image with the same number of grayscales as in the red image. Further, since the mixture ratio of blue to red is “1:0.5”, the electro-optic device for displaying a blue image also uses the grayscale up to an intermediate level thereof if the voltage for the ON-drive is the same as in the electro-optic device for displaying the red image, and is therefore not allowed to display the image with the same number of grayscales as in the red image.